Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział III
Najpoufalsze stosunki łączyły jeszcze dwóch przeciwników, chociaż z obu stron rozpoczynała się walka dla oczu nie wtajemniczonych nie dostrzeżona. Tego samego poranku Sułkowski z Ludovicim, powiernikiem swym, mówił o zamążpójściu Kolowrathównej. Ludovici podejrzliwszym był daleko od swego naczelnika. – Panie hrabio – rzekł mu – ożenienie to powinno nam dać do myślenia. Hrabia Brühl nie z jedną Kolowrathówną się ożenił, ale z dworem austriackim, z o. Guarinim, z wielką ochmistrzynią, a po trosze z królową. Brühl jest jak miód słodki, ale podstawił nogę Fleury`emu i Manteufflowi, wywrócił Wackerbartha i Hoyma; wpakował na Königstein Watzdorfa i Hoym się z jego łaski obwiesił. Ja Brühlowi nie wierzę. Sułkowski śmiać się zaczął i ramionami ruszył. – Mój Ludovici – rzekł z dumą – pamiętaj, kto oni byli, a kto ja? Mnie on razem z o. Guarinim i Austriakami nie obali... O. Guariniego i cały ten pułk jezuitów wypędzę. Królowej dam dwór inny. Księża ci mi już dokuczyli: nie lubię ich. Co się tyczy Watzdorfa i Hoyma, mylisz się; ja sam ich oddaliłem, ja, nie on. – To jest on rękami Waszej Ekscelencji; is fecit, cui prodest, jako adwokat pamiętam prawniczy ten aksjomat. Watzdorf mu pannę bałamucił. – Już tylko ty w rzeczach dworskich nie ucz mnie rozumu – odezwał się Sułkowski. – Wiem ja, co czynię, a żaden z was nie wie, jak stoję mocno. – Ja o tym nie wątpię – rzekł sucho, kłaniając się, Ludovici. Krótka ta rozmowa utkwiła jednak w pamięci Sułkowskiego. Chociaż nawet przed najpoufalszym ze swych powierników, jakim był Ludovici, nie wydawał się z tą myślą, hrabia od dawna nie dowierzał Brühlowi. Nade wszystko znaczące wydawało mu się, iż na wzór jego nieustannie był przy Fryderyku Auguście, towarzyszył mu wszędzie i godzinami odbywał milczącą służbę razem z trefnisiami i o. Guarinim. Król się do jego twarzy przyzwyczajał. Kilka już razy dawała mu się czuć niebytność dłuższa Brühla i zapytywał o niego. Z wolna nabierał doń nałogu. Sułkowski nie mógł nawet przypuścić, ażeby to zagrażać mu miało, ale rywalów nie chciał, był zazdrosnym, pragnął być sam tylko w łaskach. „Brühla oddalić należy – rzekł w duchu. – Znajdziemy pozór łatwo...” Króla należy przygotować. Po obiedzie tegoż dnia, gdy król swoim zwyczajem wrócił do swych pokojów i natychmiast rozebrał się do koszuli, aby wdziać szlafrok, siąść w krześle i fajkę zapalić, Sułkowski był już na zwykłym stanowisku. Tym razem me sam. Do przedpokoju za nim wniesiono tajemniczą paczkę, którą odebrawszy od służącego, sam wniósł do królewskiego pokoju. Król w czasie swej włoskiej podróży karmiony był widokiem arcydzieł malarstwa włoskiego. Pragnąc być podobnym do ojca i przejąwszy jego zamiłowanie w muzyce i w myślistwie, w wystawności, w teatrze, w jarmarkach nawet lipskich, przejął też miłość obrazów i dzieł sztuki. Z wielką namiętnością, powiedzieć można, uganiał się za obrazami, lubował w nich i chciał zbogacić nimi już znaczny za Augusta II zawiązek galerii drezdeńskiej. Chcąc się przypochlebić najjaśniejszemu panu, nie było lepszego sposobu, jak nastręczyć mu lub ofiarować piękne dzieło sztuki. Zimny zwykle i flegmatyczny August III na widok pięknego obrazu przeistaczał się, stawał innym człowiekiem, oczy mu się zapalały tak jak od śpiewu Faustyny... Myśl zdawała żywiej krążyć po głowie, usta nawet, zawsze tak oszczędne w słowa, zdobywały się na wykrzykniki i zdania. W największym smutku godzina opery lub oznajmienie obrazu rozjaśniały lice króla. Sułkowski nie mniej od innych znał tę słabość swego pana. August III dobywał właśnie pierwszego dymku z fajki, gdy Sułkowski ze szkatułką zjawił się na progu. Spojrzał nań, wyprostował się i nie mówiąc nic, rękę wyciągnął chciwie. Odgadł snadź, co zawierała paczka, którą jego ulubieniec sam się nie wahał mu przynosić. Oczy pańskie zajaśniały... Nie lubiąc mówić, nie rzucał fajki, ręką tylko i ruchem całego ciała naglił Sułkowskiego o pokazanie. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się hrabia cicho – jest to arcydzieło sztuki, to pewna, ale... ale... – Ale cóż? – bąknął król, trochę namarszczony. – Ale – mówił minister – przedmiot jest trochę za mitologiczny i gdyby, uchowaj Boże, Jej Królewiczowska Mość nadeszła... Król sposępniał i przestał nalegać, twarz stała się poważną, poruszył głową znacząco. Sułkowski w kątku pokoju postawił pudełko: oko Augusta poszło za nim. – A kto malował? – zapytał. – Mistrz włoski – rzekł Sułkowski. – Jest to arcydzieło Tycjana179, choć drobnego rozmiaru, ale przedziwnego wykonania. Usłyszawszy nazwisko, król się skłonił, jakby samego Vecellego witał, i szepnął: – Gran maëstro! maëstro! Sułkowski, jakby już o obrazie nie było mowy, stanął i zaczął co innego. Król popatrzał nań, jakby nie rozumiał, słuchał, zamyślił się i sam do siebie rzekł: – Troppo mitologico! hm... Po chwili, gdy minister mówił już o polowaniu, przerwał: – Co przedstawia? Hrabia ręką w powietrzu zamachnął. – Bardzo nieprzyzwoitą scenę. – A pfuj! schowaj go! Gdyby królowa nadeszła albo o. Guarmi... a pfuj! Mimo to nie spuszczał król oka ze skrzyneczki. – Najlepiej będzie, gdy ja to precz wyniosę – odezwał się Sułkowski, zabierając się do paczki. Nie śmiał król nic powiedzieć, ale się zmarszczył. – Przecie co? Co reprezentuje... – Marsa i Wenerę w chwili, gdy ich in flagranti Wulkan siecią obrzuca. Król oczy przymknął, ręką potrząsł. – Pfuj! pfuj! – zawołał. Sułkowski brał pod pachę obraz. – No, widzieć dla malowania – odezwał się król – dla sztuki, grzech powszedni, to się wyspowiadam o. Guarini... trzy Pater i po wszystkim... Rękę wyciągnął. Sułkowski, uśmiechając się nieco, otworzył skrzyneczkę, podniósł wieko, dobrał światło i zbliżył obrazek do kolan królewskich. Fajka wypadła patrzącemu z ręki. Było to istotnie małe arcydzieło, wykończone jak miniatura, znany typ tej belli Tycjana, która mu do jego Wenery i Danai służyła; cudnego wdzięku niewiasta, ale w istocie w nader mitologicznej sytuacji. Król chciwie patrzał, a znać było, że się ciekawości swej i uwielbienia wstydził; zarumienił się, niby odpychał od siebie obrazek, a jednak go nie puszczał. Powtarzał: Un gran maëstro! – i łajał razem. Oczy jego iskrzyły się. Może zapomniał, że go kto słucha, może nie zważał na Sułkowskiego i począł szeptać: – Wenus bardzo piękna... kształty klasyczne! Co za wdzięk! Co za śliczna tavola. Nagle coś mu na myśl przyszło. Obejrzał się, odsunął obraz, splunął, przeżegnał się i surowo rzekł: – Precz z nim! Precz z nim! Nie chcę gubić duszy... Co ty mi takie pokazujesz rzeczy... – Ale malowanie, Najjaśniejszy Panie. – Mistrz jest, ale precz z nim, precz z nim! Sułkowski prędko zamknął skrzyneczkę i myślał ją wynieść, gdy król go za rękę wstrzymał. – Czekaj, lepiej jest, aby się drudzy nie gorszyli; postaw ją tam w kącie; potem obaczymy... spalimy... – Takie arcydzieło? Król, zamyślony, umilkł i fajkę palił. Minister zsunął paczkę za kanapę i wrócił na swe miejsce. Pod wrażeniem obrazu ciągle, August mruczał: – Diavolo incarnato! – i ruszał ramionami. – Ale obrazek bardzo piękny... Gdyby nie było tam Marsa i gdyby Wenus mogła się przerobić na pokutującą Magdalenę, powiesiłbym ją w pokoju. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, w rzeczach sztuki nie ma nic nieprzyzwoitego: ceni się pędzel mistrza. Król milczał. – I muszę się spowiadać o. Guariniemu. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł, dosłyszawszy, Sułkowski. – Sam Padre z przyjemnością by popatrzał na to arcydzieło i wcale by o spowiedzi nie myślał. – Siete un birbante! – mruknął król. – Tace, basta! Skończyła się tedy rozmowa o Wenerze Tycjana, a ze Brühla nie było, król kilka razy o niego się upomniał. Sułkowski westchnął. Oczy Augusta podniosły się nie niego. – Brühl, jak widzę, z łaski Waszej Królewskiej Mości mnie ruguje – odezwał się hrabia. – Boli to mocno starego sługę wiernego. Przyznam się, że za toż samo już bym go mógł nie lubić. Król odchrząknął znacząco. – Nie przeczę, że pożyteczny człowiek, ale ma swe wady – mówił Sułkowski. – Obawiam się go. Miesza się do wszystkiego, zagarnia wszystko... pieniędzmi rzuca, zbytek lubi... – O, o, o! – przebąknął król głową trzęsąc. – Tak jest, Najjaśniejszy Panie. – Mój ojciec go cenił – rzekł krótko August III. – To dosyć! Sułkowski zamilkł, ale smutnie; królowi się go żal zrobiło. – Nie lękaj się, Sułkowski – rzekł. – Na was dwa miejsca dosyć, a tyś u mnie zawsze pierwszy. Po tych wyrazach, które już stanowiły wysiłek ze strony milczącego zwykle Augusta, Sułkowski przyszedł do ręki pańskiej i z przejęciem ją ucałował. Król przycisnął go do piersi. – Ty mój stary przyjaciel, ale Brühl mi potrzebny. Nie szło też Sułkowskiemu na ten raz o pozbycie się współzawodnika, chciał tylko zagaić tę sprawę, obiecując sobie do niej powrócić i powoli działać na króla. Nie mógł się wprawdzie uskarżać na Brühla, ale widział z pewnym niepokojem, że się do niego August przywiązywał coraz więcej. Król pykał już fajkę, siedząc wyprostowany, zamyślony, mrugając tylko brwiami i oczyma, jak miał zwyczaj, gdy czuł, że mu na .świecie wcale dobrze było; wtem puknięto skromnie. Oznaczało to jednę z osób uprzywilejowanych, które do pokoju pańskiego miały przystęp zawsze, bez oznajmienia, i nie mógł to być kto inny, chyba o. Guarini albo Brühl. Wszedł powoli Padre ze skromnym uśmieszkiem i złożonymi rękami. Król go skinieniem głowy przyjacielskim powitał, chrząknął i fajkę palił, okiem mrugając. Sułkowski stał trochę opodal milczący. Oko jezuity, sznurkując po pokoju, padło na skrzyneczkę za kanapą. Wstał Padre i jakby zdziwiony przytomnością tu sprzętu nie znanego sobie, wybrał się w podróż dla sprawdzenia, co by to było. Na widok tego pochodu, którego cel łatwo było odgadnąć, król mocno się zarumienił i z wymówką spojrzał na Sułkowskiego. Minister poskoczył, zabiegł księdzu drogę i szepnął mu coś na ucho, a August, wcześnie się uniewinniając, mruknął Guariniemu: – Ja nie widziałem, nie chciałem na to patrzeć: mitologia. – E! – śmiejąc się odparł ojciec. – Waszej Królewskiej Mości mitologia może być niebezpieczną, ale mnie staremu... Sułkowski wstrzymywał, ojciec nalegał, król był mocno zawstydzony i zakłopotany, marszczył się na ministra. Guarini nie chciał ustąpić i powtarzał: – A! Kiedy już tu jest, zobaczyć trzeba! Położenie Sułkowskiego stawało się przykrym, gdyż obrazem tym niejako króla kompromitował, który chciał uchodzić w oczach ludzi za człowieka surowych obyczajów. – Sentite! – zawołał Guarini do Sułkowskiego. – Jeśli mi nie pokażecie obrazu, mogę sądzić, żeście tu nie wiem jaką przynieśli szkaradę i że chcąc razem dwom bogom służyć: rządząc państwem i zajmując się sztuką, jedno z dwojga nieciekawie spełniacie, bo: Chi due lepri caccia, una non piglia e l‘altra lascia... (kto na dwa zające poluje, jednego nie złapie, a drugiego wypuści). Ostatnia przymówka ubodła Sułkowskiego i poszedł do skrzynki, a jezuita za nim. Król ku oknu głowę odwrócił. uchylono wieko. O. Guarini przysiadł na ziemi i uderzył w ręce. – Arcydzieło! – zawołał. – Meraviglia! Ale cóż mówicie, że obraz nie moralny. Owszem! Winowajców spotyka zasłużona kara, Wulkan ich łapie, a Wulkan tu sensu paganorum wystawia sprawiedliwość bożą. Co się tyczy Wenery, biedaczka, trochę nieubrana, ma... Jezuita ręką machnął. Król nań spojrzał i roześmiał się uszczęśliwiony z tego wykładu, wołając na Sułkowskiego: – Pokaż tu! Pokaż tu! Minister niósł obraz znowu. Z widocznym zajęciem przypatrywał się król pięknej Wenerze, gdy co mogło najokropniejszego – się stać, czego najbardziej obawiali się wszyscy, to właśnie przyszło jak nieuchronna kara za niepotrzebną ciekawość. Wszyscy nachyleni zachwycali się tą nieszczęsną Wenerą Tycjana, gdy drzwi otwarły się, jakby piorun uderzył, drzwi od pokojów królowej. Królowa Józefina jak widmo mściwe, ze swą dumną twarzą habsburską i niemiłymi rysy, ukazała się w progu. W mgnieniu oka zapadło wieczko. O. Guarini cofnął się ku oknu, król wyprostowany patrzał w sufit, a Sułkowski z paczką swą uchodził, zręcznie ukryć się ją starając. Lecz przed oczyma podejrzliwej i zazdrosnej kobiety możeż ujść cokolwiek? Królowa Józefina jednym rzutem oka objęła wszystko, odgadła, zarumieniła się, brwi zmarszczyła i posunęła się żywo ku królowi, który powoli wstawał na jej przyjęcie. – Mamy dziś operę – rzekł. – Faustyna śpiewa. – Tak – odparła królowa, patrząc na Sułkowskiego – ale widzę, że tu mieliście inną zabawę, której bym i ja była ciekawa. Cóż to jest, z czym się hrabia tak starannie ukrywa? Królowa Józefina sama zajmowała się malarstwem i lubiła dosyć sztukę, łatwo jej po formie paczki odgadnąć było, co zawierała. Król, znając jej surowość i nadzwyczajną skromność, dochodzącą do przesady, zmieszał się. – Dosyć sobie ciekawe malowidełko – rzekł król. – Trochę swawolne, mitologiczne... Józefina zarumieniona i gniewna spojrzała na Sułkowskiego. – Ja też bardzo cenię sztukę – rzekła – ale nie tę, która służy najgminniejszym instynktom zwierzęcym człowieka; najpiękniejszy pędzel nie okupi niepoczciwej myśli. Miała królowa przeczucie, że jej nie wypadało nalegać na pokazanie obrazu, lecz wystawiła go sobie może gorszym, niż był, i Sulkowski łatwo odgadł, iż mu miała za złe karmienie króla podobnymi widokami. W istocie brzydkiej królowej zdawało się zawsze, iż ktoś jej męża odbierze, że go dworacy wciągną w podobne miłostki jak ojca, a drogą do nich uważała nastręczanie Augustowi tego rodzaju widoków. O. Guarini bardzo zręcznie rozmowę odwrócił, Sułkowskiego osłonił, króla uratował i zaczął mówić o kłótniach aktorów włoskich, które on zawsze godzić musiał, a te, dziś ledwie uśmierzone, jutro z nową gwałtownością się odradzały. Królowa Józefina pozostała zamyśloną i posępną. Nie umiała ona uczuć swych taić i nie potrzebowała z nimi się ukrywać. Król wiedział, że w cztery oczy dostanie surową admonicję za dawanie zbytnich przywilejów i swobód Sułkowskiemu... westchnął tylko i wyglądał godziny opery, aby zapomnieć w muzykalnym zachwycie o wszystkich troskach nieodłącznych od życia ludzkiego, nawet na takim tronie, na którym przez pół dnia można było fajkę palić w szlafroku, okiem mrugając i uśmiechając się fantazjom powolnie grającej imaginacji. Sułkowski i o. Guarini wysunęli się zaraz, zostawiając małżeństwo sam na sam z sobą, co było najlepszym sposobem przywrócenia królowej dobrego humoru. Kategoria:Brühl